rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Wu Jin
Wu Jin was a Grade-10 Venomous Flood Dragon residing in the Outer Star Seas within the Scattered Star Seas. He has strength equivalent to Late-Nascent Soul cultivators. He renown across the Scattered Star Seas as the Gold Wyrm King. His presence deterred human cultivators from aggressively expanding in the Outer Star Seas resulting in agreements to avoid hostilitiesChapter 1152. Within the Outer Star Seas, his presence is responsible for an unsteady truce between the the Flood Dragon and the Suan Ni racesChapter 1159. First Meeting Wu Jin first took notice of Han Li after receiving a report that his son was slain by Han LiChapter 1155. Enraged, Wu Jin ordered a hunt for Han Li that saw Core Formation human cultivators nearly exterminated in the Outer Star Seas. However, the hunt yielded no results. Centuries later, a rich spirit-stone mine was found on the Green Spirit Island within the Outer Star Seas attracting both humans and Demon Beasts alike. Discovery of a top-grade Spirit Stone by human cultivators prompted Wu Jin to act. Several demon clans planned a unified attack on both Star Palace and Starfall Coalition strongholds to gain complete control over the spirit stone mines. To obtain the top-grade Spirit Stone, Wu Jin joined the assault on the Green Spirit Island to both the surprise and dismay of the Starfall Coalition. The human cultivators of the coalition believed that Wu Jin would not act due to an agreement between himself and the Late-Nascent Soul cultivators of the Inner Star Seas. He proceeded to slaughter the Early and Mid Nascent Soul human cultivators causing them to flee in various directions. He chased a fleeing human cultivator who seemingly possessed the top-grade Spirit StoneChapter 1153. Unfortunately, the top grade stone was actually obtained by one of his subordinates who was stealthily trying to take the spirit stone away. However, this subordinate was discovered and killed by Han Li who was at the Late-Nascent Soul stage. Wu Jin was notified though a shout by another Demon Beasts. After hearing this shout, he promptly returned to see Han Li effortlessly dispatch other Metamorphosed brethrenChapter 1154. Wu Jin's return along with other Metamorphosed beasts caused Han Li to flee. Unwilling to lose the top-grade Spirit Stone, Wu Jin attacked Han Li. However, the attack was effortlessly thwarted by Han Li who then proceeded to effortlessly slaughter another Metamorphosed Tortoise that had been a close friend to his deceased son. Before the Tortoise died, it managed to shout an incomplete message to Wu Jin. In an discussion post-battle, this allowed Wu Jin to deduce Han Li's identity as wanted by both human and demon cultivators alike. However, Wu Jin was stumped and wary of Han Li. Having previously fought the other Late-Nascent Soul stage cultivators in the Inner Star Seas, Wu Jin determined that Han Li was far more powerful. Hunted for a Demon Core Nearly a century later, Han Li failed to ascend to the Deity Transformation stage using the Celestial Ice Flames. This forced Han Li to begin cultivating the Divine Essencefused Light. To absorb all attributes of energy, Han Li needed to artificially grow a Metal-attributed spiritual root. To do so, Han Li needed a metal-attributed Demon Core. As a result, Han Li began hunting Wu JinChapter 1251. As a member of the Wyrm Clan, every 10 years Wu Jin collected a rare Dragon Scale Fruit that was useful for his cultivation. However, the tree growing the fruit was located far outside of the safety of the clan. As a result, Wu Jin was enticed by an exchange with Feng Xi who supposedly obtained a method to transplant the tree. In exchange for transplanting the tree within the safety of the clan's territory, Wu Jin would give Feng Xi one ripened fruit. Unfortunately, when they arrived Wu Jin sensed something was amiss. They were ambushed by Han Li. Upon seeing Han Li, Wu Jin was petrified and cautious recalling his last encounter with this Late-Nascent Soul human cultivator. Wu Jin was surprised to learn that Feng Xi had also encountered Han Li. However, Wu Jin needed to talk sense and reason into Feng Xi who was overly excited not recognizing the dreadful existence that was Han Li. Wu Jin miscalculated his strength, he was confident that the combined power of two Metamorphosed Demon Beasts would be able to overcome Han Li. Wu Jin failed to predict that Han Li was a half-step into the Deity Transformation stage from a failed attempt. Han Li. As a result, Wu Jin was shocked to face the power of Han Li's numerous spirit treasures. Trapped within a sea of flames generated by Han Li's Triflame Fan, Wu Jin detonated his body to provide an opening for his soul to escape inside a miniature Wyrm body consisting of only bonesChapter 1256. However, Wu Jin again failed to predict Han Li's vast abilities and was trapped by the Aureate Sword Formation spun by Han Li. Wu Jin's remaining Bone Wyrm body was destroyed by the formation and his primal soul was captured. References Category:Male Category:Spirit and Demon Beasts Category:Nascent Soul